Since the introduction of smart phones, standby power consumption is always a problem. Because a smart phone in a standby state not only needs to complete routine tasks such as monitoring paging channels, detecting serving cell power and searching for neighboring cells, but also needs to take care of tasks such as data service synchronization and maintenance of data link heartbeats, the standby power consumption rises violently, greatly affecting standby time of the smart phone. Meanwhile, because most of real-time functions of the smart phone need to be supported by a data service network, in the standby state, link heartbeat packets consume massive wireless channel resources of a base station, and in a worse case, may even cause breakdown of the base station. Because only a very small part of the foregoing functions is actually significant for a smart phone user, the smart phone is always in a state with all the functions activated anytime and anywhere.
To solve the foregoing technical problem, a common technology used at present is discontinuous reception (DRX), that is, the smart phone stops monitoring a wireless communication channel and enters a sleep state within a period of time, and is waked up only every certain specific time interval, so as to reduce standby power consumption. Specifically, a time interval for waking up the smart phone is notified in a cell broadcast of the base station, and in other time, the smart phone may enter a sleep state.
However, in a process of implementing the foregoing DRX technology, an inventor finds that in addition to DRX wakeup, data service synchronization may also wake up the smart phone, which causes an increase in a standby current; and moreover, the DRX technology implements wakeup at a fixed cycle, and the smart phone may also be waked up even when the smart phone is not in use, which increases power consumption of the smart phone.